The present invention relates to a bag-like bath scrubber having massage balls received therein, and more particularly to a bag-like bath scrubber having more than one row of massage balls separately and rotatably fitted in divided spaces in the bath scrubber.
A conventional bag-like bath scrubber with massage balls, as the one shown in FIG. 18, mainly includes several superposed layers of inner nets 11 and a layer of outer net 12. Some massage balls 40 are put into a large space defined by the inner nets 11. Strings 41 are used to tighten portions of the inner nets 11 between any two adjacent massage balls 40 as well as two outer ends of the inner nets 11, so that the massage balls 40 are arranged in a straight line but separately rotatably confined in a small space in the inner nets 11. The inner nets 11 containing the massage balls 40 are then covered with the outer net 12. Two open ends of the superposed inner nets 11 and outer net 12 are tightened by binding strings (not shown) threaded through meshes of the nets along circumferential edges of the open ends and then knotted. Two loops 20 are separately provided in the open ends of the superposed inner and outer nets 11, 12 with the binding strings extended through them, such that the loops 20 are integrally attached to the nets 11, 12 with any knots 21 on the loops 20 invisible from outside of the bath scrubber.
Following are some drawbacks of the above-described conventional bath scrubber with massage balls:
1. The massage balls 40 are separately restricted in small spaces in the inner nets 11 by tying strings 41 around the nets 11 between two adjacent massage balls 40. The massage balls 40 might not be able to rotate freely and provide good massage effect if the nets 11 are too tightly tied. On the other hand, the massage balls 40 might undesirably come into contact with one another and/or form big lumps in the nets 11 to cause discomfort to a user if the nets 11 are too loosely tied. PA1 2. To avoid forming lumps in the bath scrubber, only one row of massage balls 40 are provided in the bath scrubber by confining each massage ball in a small space in the inner nets 11 formed by tying strings 41 around the nets 11. Therefore, there is only limited and narrow contact area on the bath scrubber between the massage balls 40 and a user's skin. PA1 3. Due to the layer of outer net 12 that is loosely covered over the inner nets 11, the massage balls 40 in the inner nets 11 might not be able to freely rotate in the small spaces to massage the user while the user uses the bath scrubber to clean his or her skin.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved bag-like bath scrubber to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional bath scrubber and to provide better cleaning and massage effects.